leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Gladion's Umbreon
's family mansion |caption=Gladion's Umbreon |evolution=1 |numeps1=an unknown amount of |firstevoep=SM027 |firstevoname=''Prior to'' A Glaring Rivalry! |firststagename=Eevee |prevonum=133 |evo1num=197 |epnum=SM027 |epname=A Glaring Rivalry! |current=With Gladion |enva1=Suzy Myers |java1=Unknown |enva2=Lori Phillips‎ |java2=Rikako Aikawa }} Gladion's Umbreon (Japanese: グラジオのブラッキー Glazio's Blacky) was the first Pokémon acquired by in the . History Prior to the start of the , Umbreon was an that Gladion found injured near his house. Gladion ran the injured Pokémon back to his house and asked Hobbes for help, who rushed it to a Pokémon Center. It later appeared in one of 's flashbacks where it was helping the family out in 's garden, and again when it appeared when Lillie was still a baby. Umbreon debuted in A Glaring Rivalry!, where it was targeted by the s Tupp, Zipp, and Rapp, but Gladion soon sent them flying with 's . After Gladion was challenged by , Umbreon went over to 's house where Ash was staying to give him a message that Gladion had accepted Ash's challenge. Gladion later used Umbreon to help free Lycanroc and Ash's Pikachu when they were captured by . In Rising from the Ruins!, Umbreon tried to help Gladion comfort his , as it felt uncomfortable with its helmet. After accompanying Gladion when he confronted Ash in Mission: Total Recall!, they returned to their hotel room. They were confronted by , who demanded that Gladion return Type: Null, which Gladion refused to do. Alongside Lycanroc, Umbreon battled Faba's and , only to be attacked by , allowing Alakazam to knock it out with . In Faba's Revenge!, Umbreon helped Ash rescue from Faba, only to watch in horror as a emerged from the Ultra Hole and merged with Lusamine, who sacrificed herself to save Gladion and Lillie, and return through the Ultra Hole. In Rescuing the Unwilling!, Gladion used Umbreon, Lycanroc, and to fight Lusamine's , which was controlled by Nihilego, to allow Ash to save Lusamine. Duing the fight Gladion revealed that Absol was Umbreon's sparring partner. Umbreon deflected Absol's attack with , before being trapped alongside Lycanroc by Absol's . In 10,000,000 Reasons to Fight!, Umbreon and Lycanroc were released from the Mean Look after Silvally used on Absol, allowing them to continue fighting. When Nihilego had Absol get back up again after Gladion appeared to defeat it, Gladion told Umbreon and Lycanroc to take care of Absol before riding off on Silvally to get to Lusamine. In Securing the Future!, Umbreon joined the rest of Alola in showering with light so it could return to its . In SM127, Gladion went searching for his father's on Melemele Island, with Umbreon joining him. During the search, it battled a that attacked them, easily defeating it. At night, when Umbreon came across what appeared to be a , Gladion ordered Umbreon to attack the Bloom Sickle Pokémon, causing it to revert into Zoroark. Gladion urged it to come with him and help him find his father together, which it agreed to. In SM131, Gladion used Umbreon during his battle against Lillie during the first round of the Manalo Conference, where it went up against Snowy. Despite Snowy's initially hindering Umbreon's aim and weakening its attacks, it was able to withstand a and subsequently defeat Snowy with a super effective . Personality and characteristics Whenever it is not battling, Umbreon is always resting, as seen in A Masked Warning!, where it was lying down on the grass, relaxing whilst watching sleep. It has a strong bond with its Trainer, helped by the way he found it injured and helped it back to full health. Umbreon is close friends with 's . In Rescuing the Unwilling!, Gladion revealed that it used to be Umbreon's sparring partner. When Absol was under the control of , it battled Absol. Once Nihilego was defeated and its control over Absol disappeared, Umbreon affectionately rubbed cheeks with Absol. Umbreon cares about its teammates, as seen in Rising from the Ruins!, where it helped comfort , and A Masked Warning!, where it prepared to help Silvally against Ash's Lycanroc in its rampaging state. Umbreon is also kind and helpful, as seen in Showdown on Poni Island!, when it returned 's hat to her after a gust of wind blew it off her head. Despite its caring personality, it is also very eager to fight, as shown in SM127, where, despite sending a that it battled flying away, it still wanted to keep fighting, forcing Gladion to command it to forget about it. In the same episode, it was also very observant of its surroundings and was able to tell if a Pokémon was real or an that a had transformed into. In battle, Umbreon is shown to be a strong Pokémon, as seen in SM131, where it was able to withstand a . Moves used mod 3}}|0=Dark Pulse|1=Shadow Ball|2=Iron Tail}}.png|Using mod 3}}|0=Dark Pulse|1=Shadow Ball|2=Iron Tail}}}} Trivia * Umbreon is the first of its to use a move in the anime. * Umbreon is the first Pokémon in the anime to be kept in a Heal Ball. ---- Related articles * Umbreon Umbreon